Ash and Misty's Future
by Cassandra Lawrence
Summary: Ash and Misty are now married. They have a fight and Misty reflects on their relationship.


Ash and Misty's Future

By Cassandra Lawrence

Misty's eyes watered up. She resisted the urge to cry. The last thing she remembered was fighting with Ash. That was a few days ago. They were newlyweds only 3 months into marriage. Misty wiped the tears away from her face. Togepi cried out. I know you feel my pain too Togepi, Misty thought. She was chopping some fish for lunch. How she loved Ash. When she was younger she followed him around on his crazy Pokémon adventure. And now he was a Pokemon master with hundreds of types of different Pokémon.

A few days ago they were fine and happy. They had just made up from the day before. They argued about the color of the new furniture. Misty wanted rose, pink, and aqua. Ash wanted white, blue, and red. But that was behind them. They were sitting by their fishing grounds waiting for a new catch of Pokémon. Misty loved to collect them and keep them in Pokéballs as battle reserves.

She was so happy that she let all her Pokémon out to play in the water including Psyduck. They would dive in and splash around. Unfortunately this scared off all the water Pokémon. Ash and Misty left the happy Pokémon and went upstream to fish. The cliff they were fishing off of was pretty steep and high but their fishing lines were long enough to reach deep into the water. Pikachu sat happily next to Ash and Togepi happily next to Misty. Ash and Misty were a most cute couple. Psyduck followed them along refusing to stay with the other Pokémon. "Stupid duck." Misty said. Misty forgave him because nothing could spoil her day together with Ash.

Psyduck trotted along and played with Pikachu and Togepi. The duck then for some reason fell off the cliff but not until grabbing Pikachu's hand. Pikachu tried to hoist the duck up but he was too heavy. Pikachu had to let go. Psyduck wouldn't let go. "You're a water Pokémon!" Misty shouted. Psyduck was a water Pokémon but could not swim. The water was rushing downstream and looked quite dangerous to the duck. Pikachu shrieked out in pain. Misty grabbed Pikachu and hoisted the two bewildered Pokémon up. When she was just about to get them up she accidentally slipped on some mud on the cliff sending Psyduck, Pikachu, and herself plunging into the water. Misty banged her arm on the cliff before falling in the water and it was broken.

"Ash, help me!" she screamed. Ash dove in and swam after Pikachu ignoring her. Struggling Misty made it back to shore. Psyduck somehow made it too. Ash finally got back on land and had Pikachu in his arms.

"Are you all right?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu coughed up a little water but was all right. Ash then hugged Pikachu and Pikachu hugged back.

"Arrrrrghhhh!" Misty screamed. "What about me?" Ash apparently had forgot about her. Misty closed her eyes trying to calm down her anger. She just couldn't anymore and burst out. "You idiot. My arm is broken and I could barely swim. I could have drowned in there!"

"I'm sorry Misty." He said looking upset. After all Pikachu was still recovering. Misty stormed off. She went to the doctor and found out her arm was only twisted and would be fine in one or two nights.

So Misty sat in her and Ash's beautiful new home. Togepi shrieked again. "Shut up Togepi!" she shrieked back. She realized what she had done and apologized trying to comfort it. Of anything in the world she cared about Ash most and she would do anything to get him back.

The fight was really about Ash's mistress. Time after time Pikachu hurt their relationship. Pikachu was always first and more adored. Pikachu was Ash's best friend. Ash cared about Pikachu more than anything else in the world. He cared about it more than her, his other Pokémon, and more than his own life. At first Misty adored Pikachu too. It was very cute and she loved giving it hugs and torturing Ash by bringing it over to her side but Misty could not settle for second place.

She racked her brain on how to get Ash back. Psyduck walked into the room. He was hungry. She had forgotten to feed him since the fight. Her rage built. "This is all your fault!" she yelped. Misty was holding a knife and ran after Psyduck with it. She wasn't going to hurt it. After all she loved Psyduck too. She was just going to scare him so it would wise up. Before she could Ash walked in the door. He had a melancholy look on his face.

"Misty are you okay?" he asked. Misty ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could, dropping the knife on the floor. He patted her back loosely and softly.  
"Of course, I'm all right!" she yelled happily. Pikachu followed in after him. He greeted her.  
"Pika!" he said joyously being happy to see her. Misty's eyes squinted and she slowly gritted her teeth. She looked at Pikachu and she knew what she had to do.


End file.
